castlevaniafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Richter Belmont
:Richter Belmont ist ein Vampirjäger, der seinen ersten Auftritt im 1993er NEC PC Engine Spiel Castlevania: Rondo of Blood hatte. Dracula! Sterbt und verlasst diese Welt! Ihr gehört nicht hierher! - Richter Belmont Richter Belmont ist ein renomierter Vampirjäger. Er hat einen starken Sinn für Gerechtigkeit und einen unerschütterlichen Willen. Jede Generation des Belmont Clans brachte stärkere und engagiertere Vampirjäger hervor, doch Richter steht dabei über allen anderen. Er schwingt die legendäre heilige Peitsche, die so viele seiner Vorgänger schon schwangen. Dieser heißblütige Jüngling brachte Dracula an den Rand des Abgrunds.'' Geschichte ACHTUNG SPOILER! ''Castlevania: Rondo of Blood'' Dracula wurde von bösen Menschen wiederbelebt, die das Blut und Leben einer Jungfrau dafür opferten. Seine Anhänger wurden beauftragt Richter Freundin Annette, ihre Schwester Maria und die Dorfbewohner, Tera und Iris zu entführen. Richter verpflichtete sich den dunklen Lord in jeder Inkarnation zu bekämpfen. Eigenhändig kämpfte er sich durch die massive Armee des Grafen, inkl. des dunklen Priesters Shaft und schaffte es somit rechtzeitig die Frauen zu werden und sich seinem Schicksal als Vampirjäger würdig zu erweisen. ''Castlevania: Vampire's Kiss'' Anmerkung: Vampire's Kiss hat im Prinzip die selbe Geschicte wie Rondo of Blood. Dracula entführte Richters Freundin Annette und ihre Schwester Maria. Er bekämpfte die Anhänger des Grafen und besiegte ihn schlussendlich selbst. ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night'' Hypnotisiert von Shaft, der irgendwie die frühere Niederlage überlebte, betrug Richter seine Leute und wiederbelebte Dracula: "Count Dracula rises but once every century and my role is over. If I can resurrect him, then the battle will last for eternity!" (Übersetzung: "Graf Dracula steht wieder auf, jedoch nur alle hundert Jahre und meine Rolle ist vorbei. Wenn ich ihn wiederbeleben kann, dann wird der Kampf unendlich dauern!"). Es war Alucard, der aus seinem Schlaf erwachte, der das dunkle Schloss betrat und mit Maria's Hilfe, Richter wieder zu klarem Verstand brachte. ''Akumajo Dracula X: Tsuioku no Yasoukyoku'' Richter schickte einen Brief an Maria, in welchem er sie warnte, dass Vampire das Dorf angreifen und Alucard darin verwickelt ist. Er sagte ihr auch, sie solle vorsichtig gegenüber dem Halb-Vampir sein. Nicht lange zuvor, zerschlug Richter die Vampirangriffe. Dort traf er auf Cyril und Alexis, die selbsternannten Vampirjäger. Er rettete sie vor Skeletten und stellte sich ihnen vor. Später rettete Richter Maria, die von einem Heiltrank, den Cyril machte, verletzt wurde. Er brachte sie zurück zu Alucard, dem er sagte, dass die, die ihm am nächsten stehen, geopfert werden, sollte er sich seinem vampirischen Trieb hingeben. Er wies Alucard an, Maria zu erzählen, warum er sie bei ihr lässt. Auf seiner Reise nach den verantwortlichen Vampiren für den Angriff, traf er erneut auf Cyril. Er sagte Richter Richter, dass Alexis von einem Dämon mit schwarzen Flügen entführt wurde. Richter wusste unverzüglich, dass es sich um Magnus handelte und machte sich mit Cyril auf den Weg, um Alexis zu retten. Richter und Cyril trafen im finalen Kampf schließlich auf Alucard und zusammen kämpften sie gegen Magnus. ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin'' Richter heiratete schließlich Annette, doch nach seiner Ära verschwanden die Belmonts auf mysteriöse Weise und die Vampire Killer Peitsche wurde an den Morris Clan weitergegeben, der von den Belmonts abstammt. Mittlerweile ist Jonathan Morris im Besitz der Peitsche, der jedoch nicht ihre volle Kraft nutzen kann, da er kein direkter Nachfahre der Belmonts ist. Nachdem Jonathan Morris und Charlotte Aulin, Loretta und Stella Lecarde vom Vampirismus geheilt haben, bieten die beiden Schwestern Jonathan an, ihm zu lehren, wie er die volle Kraft der Peitsche nutzen könne. Jonathan nahm das Angebot an und die Schwester schickten ihn in ein anderes Reicht (die Erinnerungen der Peitsche), in welchem er gegen die lebende Erinnerung von Richter Belmont kämpfen musste. Richter bekämpfte Jonathan in dem er neben der Peitsche auch noch Messer, Bumerang Kreuze, Weihwasser, Äxte und die Grand Cross Item Crash Attacke einsetzte. Nachdem Richter's Illusion besiegt war, hatte Jonathan eine der mächtigsten Waffen, die er jemals in Händen hielt. Gameplay ''Castlevania: Rondo of Blood'' Richter kann einen Back Flip in dem man die Sprungtaste zweimal drückt. Seine größte Fähigkeit ist der Item Crash, in welchem er alle Zweitwaffen des Spiels einsetzt. Wenn Richter den Item Crash einsetzt, ohne Zweitwaffen zu besitzen, powert er stattdessen seine Peitsche zur Flammenpeitsche auf. Es gibt nicht viele Möglichkeiten, das zu machen, da Richter die meiste Zeit eine Zweitwaffen bei sich trägt. ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night'' In Symphony of The Night (PlayStation Version), kann man Richter spielen, sobald man das Spiel mit 160% beendet und das beste Ende gesehen hat. Man muss dazu anschließend nur ein neues Spiel starten und als Namen Richter eingeben. In der Sega Saturn Version ist Richter von Anfang an spielbar. Richter hat hier einige neue Fähigkeiten, die durch die Eingabe von Tastenkombinationen ausgelöst werden. Anders als Alucard, benötigt Richter keine MP, weswegen er diese Fähigkeiten unbegrenzt einsetzen. Er kann auch rennen. ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin'' Richter ist hier auch Spielbar im nicht-kanonischen Richter Mode, zusammen mit Maria Renard. Der Modus wird freigeschaltet, wenn man das Spiel beendet hat, in dem man die Möglichkeit wahrgenommen hat, gegen die Erinnerung der Peitsche zu kämpfen (und Richter dort auch besiegt). Richter spielt sich so ziemlich wie in Castlevania: Rondo of Blood, jedoch beherrscht er hier keinen Item Crash. Seine Partnerin ist Maria Renard. Dieser Modus hat keine Story. ''Castlevania Puzzle: Encore of the Night'' Richter taucht als Gegner im Story-Modus von Castlevania Puzzle: Encore of the Night auf. Im Aracde Mode ist er auch spielbar. Er hat das Kreuz als Waffe, dass er schleudern kann, oder damit einen Crash ausführen kann. ''Castlevania: Harmony of Despair'' Richter ist ein DLC Charakter im Multiplayer Spiel Castlevania: Harmony of Despair. Er spielt sich so ziemlich wie in Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin. Er benutzt die Vampire Killer, verschiedene Zweitwaffen und diverse Martial Arts Techniken. Super Smash Bros Ultimate Richter hat mit Simon Belmont einen Auftritt als Echo Kämpfer in Super Smash Bros Ultimate.Er hat die selben Moves wie sein Vorfahre Simon. Trivia *Richter's Blutgruppe ist B. *In Anlehnung an seinen Namen, sitzt Richter in SotN im Colosseum und richtet über Alucard, als dieser seine Anhänger bekämpft. *Es scheint als ob Richter's Sprite aus dem gestrichenen Spiel "Castlevania: The Bloodletting" modifziert für Fake Trevor in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night wiederverwendet wurde.. Image:Bloodletting_richter.gif|Richter's Sprite aus dem gestrichenen Spiel "Castlevania: The Bloodletting" Image:FTrevor-1-.gif|Fake Trevor's Sprite aus Castlevania: Symphony of the Night *Jedoch hat er selbst ein andere Design in Symphony of the Night, Sein Sprite ist der selbe wie der in Rondo of Blood. *In Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, führt der verfluchte Richter seine Peitsche mit der linken Hand, obwohl er Rechtshänder ist. Das liegt daran, dass Dracula Linkshänder ist und auf seine Anweisungen und unter Shafts Einfluss, führt er seine Aktionen aus. *Trotz seine Fehlers in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, wird Richter gemeinhin als der mächtigste Belmont angesehen. Alucard sagt im Spiele: "...Richter's powers are supreme among vampire hunters. None other can defeat him." (Übersetzung: "Richters Kräfte sind stärker als die andere Vampirjäger. Niemand anderer, kann ihn besiegen"). Dies wird in Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin demonstriert, in welcher Richters Erinnerung Jonathan mit vier Treffern der Vampire Killer töten kann, nicht zu vergessen, Richters mystische Waffe, der Grand Cross Crash. Jedoch kann es sein, dass er von seinem Nachfahren Julius Belmont noch übertroffen wird, das es in Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow heißt, er wäre der mächtigste Vampirjäger (was aber auch für Vampirjäger zu dieser Zeit gelten kann). * Richter Belmont ist höchstwahrscheinlich Juste Belmont's Sohn, da Juste's Kampf um 1748 spielt, während Richter's Kampf 1792 spielt. Das würde dem 18jährigen Juste genug Zeit für einen Sohn, oder Enkel geben. * Die Rondo of Blood Version von Richter erinnert an Ryu aus der Street Fighter Reihe. Das gilt nicht mehr für Nocturne in the Moonlight und Castlevania: Dracula X Chronicles. * In der Medizin, gibt es ein Syndrom, wo sich eine nicht schmerzhafte Lymphknotenerkrankung, in eine schnell wachsende bösartige Lymphknotenerkrankung umwandelt. Das nennt man das Richter Syndrome . In Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, leidet Richter ebenfalls an eine Umwandlung zum Bösen. Gallerie ;Castlevania: Rondo of Blood Rob-offart13.jpg Rob-offart16.jpg Rob-offart66.jpg Rob-offart67.jpg Richter Peke.JPG|Richter aus Akumajyo Dracula Peke Rondo of Blood Official Guide Richter.JPG|Richter aus dem Akumajo Dracula X: Chi no Rondo Strategy Guide RoB_Strategy_Richter.JPG|Richter von ''PC Engine Fan Rob-offart52.jpg|Richter aus ''Gekkan PC Engine Richter n maria.jpg|Maria und Richter ;''Castlevania: Symphony of Night Richter Belmont from Symphony of the Night.jpg|Richter Richter Belmont-2.jpg|Richter Richter in Artbook Manga.JPG|Richter aus dem Symphony of the Night Artbook Manga (1997) Richter Saturn.JPG|Richter's Sprite aus der Saturn Edition Rough 09.jpg|Concept art in the art book Santa Lilio Sangre. ;Akumajō Dracula X: Tsuioku no Yasoukyoku Audio_Drama_Cover.jpg Img chara richter.jpg Bg_top_richter.gif Radio_Chronicles_Cover.jpg ;Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles Young Richter Belmont.jpg|Richter Dracula 02 1024.jpg Dracula 09 1024.jpg Dracula_11_1024.jpg Dracula_01_1024.jpg Dracula_06_1024.jpg DxC_09_Ending_99.JPG ;Andere Castlevania Spiele DX Jap Manual Richter.JPG|Richter in Castlevania: Vampire's Kiss Bloodletting richter.gif|Richter's Sprite aus dem gestrichenen Spiel "Castlevania: The Bloodletting" Richter in PoR.JPG|Richter in Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Richter The Medal.JPG|Richter in Akumajo Dracula: The Medal Richter Harmony of Despair.jpg|Richter in Castlevania: Harmony of Despair ;Diverse Richter_Belmont_Wrestling.png|Richter in Jikkyō Power Pro Wrestling '96 - Max Voltage (1996) Battletryst-richter.jpg|Rheter basierend auf Richter in Battle Tryst (1998) Eternal Knights 2 Richter Calendar.jpg|Charakter aus dem Spiel Eternal Knights 2 (2009), der von Richter inspiriert wurde. Externe Links * Richter Belmont im Castlevania Fanon Wiki en:Richter Belmont es:Richter Belmont B B B B B B B B B Kategorie:Belmont Clan B B B B B B